Songs that Lemon Demon have not yet performed live
This is a list of songs that Lemon Demon has not played on any live occasion from their first recorded shows to their latest performance at Youmacon 2012. Original songs * Abraham Lincoln's Head * Angry People * Archaeopteryx * Ask For Nothing * Atomic Copper Claw * Aurora Borealis * Bad Idea * Behold the FUTURE * Being Alone on Valentine's Day * Birthday (Alligators and Pretzel Makers) * Boat * Booja Jabooja * Bowling Alley * Bystanding * Christmas Will Be Soon * Crisis Actors * CryptoSanta * Deep in the Ocean * Destructo! * Dinosaurchestra Part One * Dinosaurchestra Part Two * Dinosaurchestra Part Three * Dizziful Bliss * Don't Be Like the Sun * Elsewhere * Eventuality * Everybody Loves Raymond * Eyewishes * Fancy Pants Manifesto * Fiberglass Monkey * Fire Motif * Flamingo Legs * Fly Straight or Drop the Oar and Wreck * Gadzooks * Go to Hollywood * Hazel's Modus Operandi * Hip Hop Cherry Pop * Holy Bison Beaks! * Hyakugojyuuichi 2003 * I Earn My Life * Jaws * Lemon Demon * Lifetime Achievement Award * Man-Made Object * March of the Living Figments * Modify * Mold en Mono * Movie Night * Mr. Wolfgang * Musical Chairs * My Trains * Neverending Hum * New Way Out * Nightmare Fuel * No Eyed Girl * Oz Explodes * Pepper and Salt * Pizza Heroes * Princess Unicorn Bunny Kitten Angel * Rainwater * Relativity * Run, Harry, Run! * Seasonal Affective Disorder * Sexy DVD * Sick Puppy * Sky Is Not Blue * Smell Like a Cookie All Day * Soft Fuzzy Man * Something Glowing * Somnolence * Space Mission Alpha * Spiral of Ants * Stuck * Sundial * Sweet Bod * Take a Picture * Telekinesis * Ten Thousand Light Years Away * The Afternoon * The Ceiling * The Man In Stripes and Glasses * The Next Dimension * The Oldest Man On MySpace * The Saga of You, Confused Destroyer of Planets * The Satirist's Love Song * The Too Much Song * The Wiggles Hate Each Other in Real Life * There's a Robot in My Head * This Hyper World * Touch-Tone Telephone * Treasure Map * Two Trucks * Vow of Silence * What Will Happen Will Happen * What's in the Toaster? * When He Died * Without My Tonsils * Wrong * You Got a Toothache * You're at the Party * Your Evil Shadow Has a Cup of Tea Instrumentals * 320x200 * Almond * Angelfire * Bottom Line * Cat Hacks * Clark Kent * creepy * Drinky-Bird * Error * Funniest * Geocities * Gravitron * Hydroelectric Viking * Hydroelectric Viking Funeral * I Want to Wake Up * Kaleidoskull * Kubrick and the Beast * Not Applicable * Prelude to Presents * Robo * Roman Robot Statues * Strangelet * Wiry Song * Zero Gravity Covers and parodies * Bicycle Race * Birdhouse in Your Soul * Chu Chu Rocket * Fuzzy * Idiot Control Now * Pirate in a Box * While My Keytar Gently Weeps Remixes * Chip's Challenge chip01 midi remix * Everybody Likes You * Everyday French * Moon's Request * Mothers All Over the World * Super Hey Ya * Today's Secret Word Alternate versions * Sky Blue Up * Stampy